ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Aerial Bombing of Dejima
Gouda: The refugees are now completely isolated. Now it's merely a question of how those who feel this discomfort from their lack of tolerance for solitude are going to arrive at the ending that I have envisioned. All we have to do is sit back and watch. Colonel: They are not going to obey orders to hold their fire when their comrades are being shot. Reports from the Intelligence Bureau indicate that all the remaining nukes are in Dejima. We should storm the area with armored units. We'll settle this in one stroke instead of waiting for that inspection team! Colonel: Our intel also warns of taking such measures. If we send in troops the refugees might carry out suicide attacks using those nukes. Minister: Surely we can hold off on dispatching our troops until after we've crashed the refugees' fortifications. Here's a thought? Why not send in those unmanned attack helicopters? SP: Prime Minister Kayabuki. Just moments ago, you were relieved of your duties as Prime Minister. You ought to come with us now. Kayabuki: Relieved on what grounds? By whom? SP: Requesting a United Nations inspection team on your own authority can be construed as an act of treason under National Emergency Legislation. You are therefore to be taken into custody until this situation is resolved. Please step out the vehicle, ma'am. Proto: Chief! Kayabuki: I demand to know who authorized this. Aramaki: What is going on here? SP: Chief Aramaki of Public Security, you are also under suspicion of instigating treason. And you'll be taken into custody. Please turn around and go back inside that office. Togusa: Hey, who the hell do you think you... ah! AI operator: We have been out of contact with Chief Aramaki for the past six hours. Kubota: He's still at the Prime Minister's residence? AI operator: Yes. Kubota: Very well then. Pass this info along when you do get in touch with him. I think it's probably just CIS information manipulation, but there's a rumor flying that the refugees might try to use nukes in suicide bombings. It sounds fishy. You ought to check into it. AI operator: Understood. Kubota: Knowing you, there's good reason to believe that you've already found something... Refugees: It's just like that last time... Refugees: Yeah, and I bet the government was planning to do this all along! Refugees: I dare those SDA bastards to set foot inside Dejima! Kuze: Put down your weapons! Lower them right now! Refugees: Ah? Who? Kuze... Ah? Kuze: Don't take any action! If you keep your weapons down, they won't attack! Refugees: You are the one? Refugees: That's him? Comrade Kuze? Refugees: This has gotten out of control... Kuze: Hey! Listen to me. Round up some men for me who are crack shots! I'll link everyone up to my cyberbrain again! Refugees: We're on it! Tachikoma: Isn't this just like the joint exercise they conducted in the Niihama refugee residential district? Batou: Once we enter Dejima airspace, our IFF code will probably be useless. Those Jigabachis will open fire unconditionally on any machine that has a different configuration than their own. Motoko: There's no choice. Borma, hurry! Borma: Roger that! Batou: Okay, Borma, switch with me. Sailor: It seems the attack's begun. Sailor: Hm, yeah... Sailor: It doesn't look like we'll see any action, though. Sailor: Because there isn't gonna be a landing op until those nukes have been retrieved. Sailor: Then what's that? Sailor: That's got nothing to do with our guys. Sailor: I hear that the GSDA is secretly sending a special ops unit into Dejima to recover the warheads. Tachikoma: Major, you're about to cross over into the jamming zone! Be careful. Motoko: Leave a channel open even if the signal cuts out. Also, keep an eye on the situation on the water. Tachikoma: Yes, ma'am. So far, the Jigabachis have been circling at regular intervals. Approaching at low altitude and circling around behind those high-rises would probably be the best... Batou: They were cut off? Let's do it! Pilot: A chopper with an incorrect IFF code is approaching from Dejima's north side. It vanished into the ECM zone. GSDA: That's them. Take us in on the same course. Pilot: Roger. Tachikoma: So, our signal's finally been cut off, huh? Tachikoma: That's right. I sure hope Mr. Batou is gonna be okay. Tachikoma: I know what you mean, those Jigabachi AI's were awfully vicious... Tachikoma: Yeah, I'm worried. - I admit it, I was scared... Tachikoma: That reminds me, think that bozo met up with Mr. Ishikawa yet? Tachikoma: Good question. Tachikoma: Hey! Did you manage to hook up with Mr. Ishikawa? Tachikoma: C'mon, I couldn't possibly be there already! Tachikoma: I'm traveling there physically on the ground, darn it! Tachikoma: Oops, you're right. Sorry! Tachikoma: How are things going on your end, Mr. Ishikawa? Ishikawa: I'm on my way there, as well. Ishikawa: I can't drive too fast, otherwise I'll risk getting caught. Ishikawa: What happened with the Major? Tachikoma: We have visual confirmation on her and the others, they're okay for now. Ishikawa: I see. Tachikoma: But they're still in a lot of danger, those Jigabachis have air supremacy, so they've gotta watch out. Ishikawa: And we can't get a hold of the Chief, either. It looks like we're gonna have to operate under our own initiative from here on in. The refugees and Kuze, the government and Gohda, the Chief and the Major, and then there's us... Not hard to guess what will happen next. Whoever can pull off the biggest grandstand play is gonna win all the marbles. Man: Representative, Section 4's helicopter entered Dejima a few moments ago. Gouda: Fine. Man: This means we should be able to retrieve the plutonium, doesn't it, sir? Gouda: No, not at all. Retrieving the plutonium is not the real reason I sent Section 4 in there. Man: What, what do you mean, sir? Gouda: You'll understand soon enough. Batou: No good. I can't set this bird down! There's too much rubble on the ground! Motoko: Okay, then. We'll go down one at a time by rope. Saito: Good to go, Major. Batou: Oh shit! Saito: Hang on! Batou: The rudder's been hit! Togusa: Proto? Status? Can we get through to the Tachikomas? Proto: Yes, somehow. Togusa: Really? I knew you do it. I never would've been able to do that myself. Proto: That's not true, sir. You're a man who's capable of meeting the demands of any situation. Togusa: Kayabuki, you think she is all right... ? Aramaki: She's probably being kept under house arrest somewhere. They want keep the fact the she was ousted secret from the media until the situation is completely resolved. Togusa: In order to shift the blame for it onto her after the dust clears? Aramaki: Right. For all intents and purposes though, she remains the Prime Minister until they made their official announcement. We'll still have situations where we will have need of her services. Togusa: No doubt. Proto: Sir, I've established contact with the Tachikomas. What they told me was that the Major and the others have apparently entered Dejima with the plutonium. Togusa: Dejima? Aramaki: Well, well, good idea. And their condition? Proto: It's bad. Evidently, there was a skirmish between the refugees and the Self Defense Army. The SDA's assault helicopters have blasted Dejima's fortifications. The helicopter carrying the Major and the rest was just attacked. Togusa: Ah. They were what? Are you telling me that the Major and the Boss Man... Proto: I'm afraid they can't make contact because Dejima is being jammed by an ECM field. The Tachikomas can't verify that they're alive or dead. Aramaki: Proto. Tell the Tachikomas to continue to report in. Proto: Understood, Sir. Batou: You son of a... Motoko: Batou, I'm going on ahead. Where are you, Kuze? Kuze: No need to rush. There's still time before their surveillance aircraft shows up. Batou: Damn! We've got a problem. If we don't do something, we'll be surrounded. GSDA: The targets should still be in the area! Move quickly! Batou: What the? I can't believe those bastards followed us here?! GSDA: We can't use our comms! Don't use your optical camo, either! Otherwise, there's a chance that you'll hit one of our own! Saito: What unit are they? Batou: This is bad. There's a GSDA special ops team out there. Tachikoma: I don't see Mr. Batou and the others. Where are they? Tachikoma: A second helicopter is at the crash site... What's up with that? Tachikoma: It looked as though some soldiers dropped off... I don't get it. Tachikoma: I don't see the Major, either. Of course they might be using optical camouflage. Tachikoma: Hey, hold on everybody, what you make of this? Tachikoma: A few minutes ago, those Aegis cruisers and helicopter carriers that were surrounding Dejima began backing off. Tachikoma: And for some reason, a mine sweeper ship started dispersing radiation scrubber micromachines around that same area. Tachikoma: Show us! Tachikoma: It's true. Tachikoma: What results after a nuclear warhead has used, Tachikoma: Radiation. But you can't minimize the effects unless you disperse micromachines ahead of time, right? Tachikoma: Right, they take advantage of the blowback effect after the warhead goes off to have them sucked into the blast area. Tachikoma: Hm, even so, I don't get the point. Tachikoma: Maybe it's simply insurance in case the refugees actually do use a nuke. Tachikoma: I don't know. I doubt that. Tachikoma: Even assuming that the SDA is convinced there are nukes on Dejima, if the reasoning of the Major and the others is correct, the Chief Cabinet Secretary, not to mention Gohda at the very least, knows there aren't any, right? Tachikoma: Maybe this is another performance intended to lend to the sense of realism... Tachikoma: True. That might be part of it, but it certainly seems to me that they're going all-out. Tachikoma: Say Proto, how would you analyze this situation huh? Proto: Me? Um, let me think... Tachikoma: Hey, everybody! What you suppose this is? Tachikoma: What? Show us! Tachikoma: As you can see there's a huge metallic mass 370 kilometers east of the Okinawa reef that's rising to the surface. Tachikoma: It's just barely inside the boundary of Japan's exclusive economic zone! Tachikoma: You don't think... nah, it can't be. Tachikoma: It's not one of the American Empire's nuclear submarines, is it? Proto: An American submarine? Togusa: What could it mean that they're inside the 200 nautical mile boundary, Chief? Aramaki: They're here probably as a result of some intent on the part of the government. What other reason could there be? Togusa: Are you... are you telling me they'd actually fire a nuclear missile at Dejima?! Aramaki: Judging from the circumstances, I would say it's extremely possible. Togusa: Gohda is the one who controlled everything up 'til no., He assumed that this would happen all along. Is that why the Chief Cabinet Secretary put a rush on the U.S.-Japan Security Treaty? Proto: It can't be. Aramaki: It's not inconceivable. I wager that Gohda's script has a dramatic ending. Maybe something along the lines of the refugees being backed into a corner by the SDA and trying to blow themselves up with nukes. There was bribe money generated from Poseidon Industrial. And public funds vanished from the Foreign Affairs Ministry... I believe it's safe to say that it was all used to get the American Empire to launch a nuclear missile. Entirely at the hands of people operating in complete secrecy... People who have it in their heads to reset the world. Proto: And now, a group of our Public Security people have carried plutonium into Dejima. Togusa: Chief! Let's go and get the Prime Minister back! Like you said earlier, she's still Japan's acting Prime Minister as far as diplomatic relations are concerned! There's a chance that she may be able to use her authority to stop the nuclear attack! Aramaki: Yes, you're right. I figured that they might frisk you or Proto, but fortunately they would never dare to check me. Togusa: Proto, you think you can find out where they're holding the Prime Minister? Proto: I'll run a search right away. Togusa: Proto! Hey, are you all right?! No, damn it. An attack barrier got him! Proto: Mr. Togusa... Togusa: Proto... Proto: Ah, I found the Prime Minister's location... Togusa: Proto? I, I had no idea you were an android. Proto: I'm not. I'm a bio android prototype... Kuze: Here it comes! Refugee: Right. Kuze: Stay calm. These fire infrared guided rockets. You will be able to hit your target with your eyes shut. They're not expecting to be shot at with Stingers. They got careless. Fire! Refugee: Yeah, you got 'em! Kuze: Their assault choppers will be here soon! Let's clear out! Motoko: Kuze... Batou: We're gonna get pinned down if we stay in here another minute. Now you guys head out first. I'll take the plutonium and be last one out. We'll regroup in those buildings behind us. It's like a maze in there. We can still beat 'em! GSDA: Here they come! Move it! GSDA: Two-man cells, two sets! GSDA: Shit! GSDA: They're using thermoptic camo! GSDA: Our target sure as hell don't look like a typical SDA unit! GSDA: What's going on here? GSDA: According to the orders we've received, the people who made off with the plutonium were supposed to be five low-ranking soldiers! GSDA: Men, we're going to pursue. Split into two teams in B formation! GSDA: Roger! Category:Transcripts